


Круг замыкается

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), LRaien



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Robot is Emotional Support, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Кеннекс уверен — причина в Дориане.
Relationships: Dorian/John Kennex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Круг замыкается

Проходит месяц, прежде чем детективное чутьё Кеннекса наконец реагирует, отмечая изменения.  
Месяц с начала отношений — и секса — с Дорианом.

Джон чувствует себя бодрее, чище, едва ли не моложе. Лучше просыпается по утрам, быстрее засыпает, даже тело ощущается легче, и всё реже происходит рассинхронизация с искусственной ногой.  
Кеннекс уверен — причина в Дориане. И он самостоятельно хочет разобраться в происходящем.

Первым делом он замечает изменения в рационе. Дориан то крайне тактичен, то, наоборот, прямолинеен, но в итоге пища Джона теперь в большей степени состоит из полезных штук, и в меньшей — из заменителей быстрого приготовления. Дориану не лень готовить или заказать где-нибудь то, что будет чуть менее вредно, и только поэтому Джон замечает изменения не сразу.

Теперь он меньше пьёт. Точнее, меньше напивается — потому что секс с Дорианом не хуже алкоголя отшибает плохие воспоминания, да и наутро никакого похмелья или наката депресняка. А с пьяным Кеннексом Дориан сексом заниматься отказывается: мол, какие-то андроидские законы, которые не дают ему этого делать с человеком в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, а то можно причинить вред и всё такое.  
А робот не может причинить вред человеку, ни действием, ни бездействием.  
Дрочить в компании как-то совсем жалко, поэтому алкоголя в жизни Джона тоже становится меньше.

Ещё одну деталь Кеннекс обнаруживает не сразу, почти интуитивно уловив и лишь потом, осознав, уже не знает, злиться ему или восхищаться.  
Что бы ни делал Дориан во время секса, он делает это с учётом того, что одна из ног Джона, вообще-то, не настоящая, — и делает это абсолютно естественно и незаметно.  
— Мой мозг способен на большее количество осознанных вычислений, чем любой человеческий, — поясняет Дориан, когда Кеннекс спрашивает его об этом. — И мне хотелось сделать это для тебя. Потому что ты — это ты, Джон. А не твои травмы.  
Они оба сидят рядом на краю кровати, одеяло сброшено на другую половину, и очень сложно не замечать место соединения протеза с кожей. Особенно — Джон это знает — роботу, который отличает живое от неживого, потому что его для этого создали.  
Роботы должны уметь отличать человека от робота, чтобы повиноваться первому и игнорировать второго.  
Дориан не повинуется и не игнорирует, и Кеннекс любит его, может быть, именно поэтому.  
А ещё потому, что Дориан любит его — и заботится.  
Залечивает раны, как сейчас.  
— Мои травмы сделали меня тем, кто я есть, — криво усмехается Джон.  
Дориан качает головой и целует его: сначала в шею, затем, недовольно фыркая из-за отросшей щетины, в подбородок, в щеку, и Кеннекс как-то упускает момент, когда он оказывается опрокинут на кровать, а Дориан нахально сидит на нём, улыбаясь. Джон любит эту его улыбку, одновременно какую-то милую и в то же время нахальную, вежливую и дерзкую — он не понимает, как андроид может сочетать в себе эти качества, абсолютно противоречивые. Наверное, поэтому он и не воспринимает Дориана как андроида.  
Джон видел секс-роботов во время работы — приходилось по долгу службы.  
Дориан точно не такой, как они.  
И неважно, из плоти он или из технических новинок робототехнического отдела.  
Это — его Дориан, и Джон также любит его, потому что Дориан — это Дориан, а не его происхождение.  
Круг замыкается, превращаясь в ответ.


End file.
